


One Step Ahead

by BlueMorpho (caacrinolaas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Ficlet, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Introspection, Mentioned Keith's Father (Voltron), Parental Krolia (Voltron), here lies Keith's dad's name. never revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/BlueMorpho
Summary: A short story featuring Krolia and her not-so-tiny, not-human baby.





	One Step Ahead

Krolia rubbed her clawed hands against her arms, huddling in against the larger jacket she had taken from her partner's closet. It didn't fully cover her waist and barely reached halfway down her forearms, but it was better than nothing. A fluffy blanket was sprawled underneath her to protect her baby from the freezing hard floor, littered with various bright toys and slobbery teething rings. 

While the desert never got exceedingly cold in this planet's winter, it was still stinging on her heat adapted Galran skin. The majority of Galrans are not a fan of the cold, as the dominant race fared from the vast southern deserts of Daibazaal. Out of all of the miracles Krolia was gifted upon landing on this backwater planet, crash landing in a desert was one she especially appreciated. 

Even though Krolia would not remain for much longer, at least the Blade was assured that Keith would be in a good climate to acclimate his heritage. 

Her baby was a little over three month old now. Keith was still frighteningly small for his age and species, but her partner constantly reassured her that he was reaching milestones at a much faster pace than human babies. 

While she herself is worried, her inner fears pale in comparison to the frantic research and stress of her partner. While he refused to admit it, Krolia knew he was scared. The Blade didn't blame her partner; in fact, she could sympathize with him. While half Galra are already relatively rare due to the Empire's subjugation, Earth has never had true contact with outside planets. Earth has never had a half alien child grow up among them, disguised by his human genes. 

They both understand that their baby will never fit any cookie cutter, and while she would never replace him for anything else, that doesn't help quell their anticipation of how this world will handle Keith. 

From an outside perspective, their child looked perfectly human, from the fast-growing hair on his head to the ends of his ten toes. While Keith was far ahead of the usual milestones for human babies, it was easy to pretend he was older in the event that his father takes him out of the house. It's to develop basic social skills, her partner had said when she confronted him about taking their baby out to the nearby town. 

Next to her, Keith suddenly began to thrash his arms and legs all about before rolling over. When the Marmorite looked down to where he was laying, she found that he was staring intently at her with dark purple eyes (blue in most lightings, she had assured her partner) whose shape was a perfect blend of hers and her partner's. 

Krolia's heart melted in an instant. Shifting to lay down at his eye level, Keith's tiny face split into a happy grin and he shuffled over to where she smiled in return. She reached over to stroke her baby's head, causing him to giggle in response. 

Suddenly she couldn't breath, as Keith had reached over and tightly grabbed onto her nose. Krolia softly laughed, reaching back to pry her baby's fingers off her face. 

"What are you doing? Is there something interesting about my nose?" Krolia's voice was filled with an affection she never knew she was capable of before having Keith. The Blade propped herself up on her arm before leaning down to gently kiss his tiny nose. "Mine isn't as cute as yours." 

Keith gurgled in happiness and rolled over on his back once again, and Krolia's small smile morphed into a grin. 

He may not fit into what it means to be human, nor what it means to be Galran. They don't know what the future holds for their child. But Krolia knew, with her Galran strength and her partner's human determination, that her baby would face anything that came his way.

**Author's Note:**

> So many baby Keith & family fanfics are sad :( so here's some happy for the tags


End file.
